1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oscillator circuits and more particularly to a quartz oscillator circuit which is reliable in operation for a wide voltage range with a reduced power consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been the common practice to use an oscillator circuit, particularly a quartz oscillator circuit comprising an inverter circuit composed of a complementary field effect transistor pair (C-FET). Between input and output terminals of the inverter circuit, a high impedance resister is connected for biasing the inverter circuit to an amplifying state. Between the input and output terminals of the inverter circuit on the one hand and the source level on the other hand, condensers are connected so as to constitute a .pi. type resonating circuit. The use of such kind of inversion oscillator circuit provides the disadvantage that it is impossible to start the oscillation unless a voltage higher than the sum of absolute values of the threshold voltage of each of the C-FET constituting the inverter circuit is applied thereto, and that a current consumption becomes rapidly increased in proportion to the square of the voltage higher than the threshold voltage.